


That's my thing

by redhead_writer



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bickering, Orcs, Pre-Lord of The Rings, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Pre-The Hobbit, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhead_writer/pseuds/redhead_writer
Summary: On the way to Greenwood, Erestor surprises Glorfindel.
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien)
Kudos: 11





	That's my thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've recently gotten quite invested in the pairing and am desperately writing this in the hopes it'll inspire others to keep the hype for this pair alive.

“So, you’ve got a sword now.” Glorfindel observed as he glanced towards the chief counsellor. He also noted the lack of those ghastly funeral robes he’d been wearing just moments before which were now replaced with surprisingly well-fitting armour.

“Well-observed o knowledgeable one.” Erestor quipped in reply. Glorfindel couldn’t be sure, but he could’ve sworn that the advisor’s mouth was curved up into a smirk.

“It’s just, I thought swords and armour were my thing,” Glorfindel remarked cautiously, “and, you know, quills and depressing clothes were your thing.”

“I highly doubt, Lord Glorfindel, that either of those things are going to be of any use against _that_.” Erestor drawled with a tilt of his head that motioned towards the incoming problem. Yrch – a whole company of them.

They’d just passed through the Misty Mountains and were on the final stretch of their journey towards King Thranduil’s halls. Lord Elrond had been negotiating a diplomatic treaty with the closed-off kingdom for decades now with no conclusion. Eventually, his patience wore thin and he sent his trusted second, Erestor, to see the discussions concluded once and for all. Elrond knew Imladris would suffer without Erestor’s otherworldly efficiency so had sent along his best warrior, Glorfindel, to ensure the advisor was in the best hands. Evidently, if the sharp blade was anything to go by, Erestor planned to take care of himself.

It had been a blissfully uneventful trip up until then, discounting the constant bickering between the golden warrior and dark counsellor of course. But the likeliness of an encounter with Sauron’s creatures of darkness had grown higher the closer they got to the poisoned forests of their destination. The appearance of orcs was unwelcomed, but definitely not unexpected.

“I don’t know ‘Restor-”

“Please, Lord Glorfindel, don’t abbreviate my name. We’re not friends, merely two ellyn who happen to be making their way to Greenwood together.”

“Okaaay **E** restor. I was just going to say that if anyone were to defend themselves against orcs with nothing but words and their scathing wit, it’d probably be you.”

“You are exaggerating, Lord Glorfindel, for even I, a dedicated scholar, know when it is time to trade well-balanced words with well-balanced weapons.”

“If you say so-and, really, if we are about to fight side by side, don’t you think you could drop the formalities?” The balrog slayer made a point about discarding the use of any of his numerous titles with his troops so Erestor’s rigid following of elven etiquette put him ill at ease. If they were to fight together now, then it should be as equals.

“If you wish…Glorfindel.”

The golden-haired ellon smiled, happy that Erestor had obeyed without complaint (a rare thing), “Well then, you may carry a sword dear advisor…let’s see if you can use it.”

Erestor looked like he had a reply ready, but it was cut off as suddenly the orcs were upon them. Glorfindel was pleasantly surprised to see (in between fighting off his own fair share of creatures) that Erestor was seemingly holding his own. His renowned grace in the court had clearly transferred well to the battlefield as Erestor swept his blade in elegant arcs around his opponents. ‘He’s playing with them.’ Glorfindel noted with amusement as he watched the counsellor run circles around the orcs in the same way he ran circles around his political rivals back in Rivendell. Shockingly, despite being outnumbered three to one, the pair of elves slaughtered their way through the foes with minimal injuries sustained by themselves.

“Not bad, not bad.” Glorfindel admitted as he fetched the reins of their horses who had been a safe distance away from the fight.

The two rested for half an hour after burning the carcasses and washing the blood from their blades. “Have you been carrying that armour this whole time?” Glorfindel asked, curiosity colouring his tone.

“No. I don’t think it would actually fit in my saddle pack – I’ve been wearing it under my robes.”

“Urgh, those robes. Why did you bother with them at all?”

“I like them.”

“Uh huh. They’re not exactly fit for horse-riding, are they?”

“As you can see, I can manage quite fine.”

There was silence for a beat until Glorfindel felt a heavy gaze on him, “What?”

“I was just thinking,” Erestor grinned, “that we may have concluded I can fight like you, but we draw closer to the Thranduil’s council chambers…let’s see if you can debate like me.”

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, this fic was more of a pre-relationship Glorester but it is totally the kind of shared-experience that I'd imagine would bring them closer.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
